Kensei
| title = | kanji = | romanji = | image = | birthdate = January 21 | other name = | age = 18 | gender = Male | height = 6'1" | weight = 173 | blood type = AB | hometown = Sunagakure | homecountry = Land of Wind | affiliation = Sunagakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = Shinobi | previous occupation = Missing-nin | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Xin (Father) Mei Kaguya (Mother) | clan = Uchiha Clan | rank = | classification = Shinobi | reg = 87587 | academy =12 | chunin = 15 | jonin = 18 | kekkei = Sharingan | tota = | mōra = | beast = | hiden = | unique = Blind | nature = | jutsu = Assassination Technique Body Flicker Technique Chakra Enhanced Speed Chakra Flow Flying Thunder God Technique Flying Thunder God Slash Hiding with Camouflage Technique Sensing Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation | weapons = Arrows Bow Kunai Military Rations Pill Shuriken Wire Strings }} Kensei is the infamous offspring son of Xin and Mei Kaguya, two shinobi with immense power and is a ninja born into the noble Uchiha Clan, a lineage that originates from Konohagakure and could be one of the clans more notable members. From them he holds cursed eyes, a dojutsu unique to their clan. After awakening his Kekkei Genkai he became known as Kensei of the Crimson Sight to his father, a title which he gave him. As time passed on, Kensei was deemed a "possible" A-Rank ninja by hid father yet was only registered as .The Grandmaster of the Jashinist Cult, whom Xin has old ties to, requested to trabsfer hinself into Kensei's body. He denied him and the man tried on his own and used a seal to try and take his body. Kensei's willpower alone overwhelmed the man's spirit and the ritual had a reversed effect. Kensei, now a wanted young man by the cult, manages to escape, using his new ability to aid him. Upon leaving, he makes his way to Kirigakure and takes refuge their before he decides to move on. After traveling towards Otogakure, he began to follow "wherever the wind blows him" signaling that he hadn't been aware of where he was located currently nor where he was headed. It was after he was in a that Kensei realized that he had been followed, by a duo of Jashinist. A devastating and destructive battle tears up the land's appearance, after dispatching the Jashinist with well placed arrows to the brain, he realizes that a pathway had been opened and he investigates. Inside he finds signs that show that he had found an abandoned hideout of some sort, and after more exploration, he finds a laboratory. Memorizing his findings, he leaves and returns to Sunagakure. Background Early Life Kensei was born as the son of a nobody, which is what his mother could be referred to due to her multiple identities; the only man he knew as his father and raised him was his uncle. He was born in Amegakure but as a baby he was moved to Sunagakure where his uncle has trained him to start him on his journey of becoming a ninja once he learned the basics he went and enrolled in the Ninja Academy. He did not live in the Uchiha clan village he lived in Konoha with nobody to raise him, because it was a fairly friendly village he made some friends to run around the village with and have fun. He unlocked his sharingan with one tomoe at the age of seven, from there he met a select group of ninjas that he started going on missions whom he cooperated with and made it to the ranking of genin. On a specific genin mission the enemy kidnapped one of his teammates and unlocked the second tomoe of his sharingan from the experience in order to get her back. He awakened the final stage as he confronted his father during their first meeting, the sheer shock and anger alone acting as a factor. Appearance Kensei's appearance can be described as rather dashing. He has tanned skin. His hair is a tiger shade of orange and is short length and usually spiky and untamed. Some say his body his chizzled to perfection. Working out at a young age increased his growth which caused him to grow taller. As a result he is relatively tall compared to many other shinobi his age standing at 6'1". Younger as a child his hair was longer but he cut it. His usual attire consists of black sleeveless armor that is made from elastic yet thick material, a sort if unique fiber. To compliment this, his ripped muscle tone in his arms take sight. Sometimes a onyx black cloak takes appearance being a usually signal to show if there is a breeze indicated by if it is blowing from the wind. On the back of the cloak, the Kaguya Clan symbol takes center. Despite his mother being from the clan, he had no physical features besides his Kekkei Genkai, so he wears it to have a piece of that lineage with him. Personality Kensei is an extremely brave, loyal and selfless person with tremendous strength of character. He hasnt and deems he never will turn his back on a friend and will go to great lengths and take great risks in order to help others, specifically his loved ones. He is highly resourceful, full of determination and possesses a certain disregard for rules. His strong-willed stubbornness can sometimes get in trouble as when he refuses to back down no matter what the situation. Kensei was raised blind and was raised into a world of darkness and suffered great sorrow as a child. His parents were absent after his father was went rogue and his mother died on a mission. As a result he was brought up by his brother Shinta. But he too died during a A ranked mission as he dating a girl from the another clan at the time and died saving her. Trying to defend her he was also killed by the attacker. As a result Kensei was left with no immediate family, much like his many orphans . Growing up he had no close friends or anyone who cared for him. He was pitied by people due to his family's death and shunned by others due to his father's infamy; but he did not let any of that get in his way. He lived his life by his own rules and learnt to ignore what other people thought of him. In this reference he can be stubborn and willful about his personal opinions, sticking with his views no matter what everyone else might say. He exudes a calm, assured air, appearing controlled, but inside emotional. He is very passionate in all that he engages himself in. Though he can be compassionate, because of his loveless upbringing, and forever being pitied and looked down upon, Kensei appears more solitary, suspicious, and practical. He is wary of any new person that he meets, a result of him being raised alone. He had developed a habit of not trusting new things and places as he did not know if touching something might hurt him or if taking a wrong step might end his life. This dislike of new things was also extended into his interactions with people. But once he comes to know and truly trust a person, he will go to great lengths to defend them. He will also defend himself or whatever he holds dear, no matter the cost to himself or others. Kensei is also very intelligent and strong-willed as evident from the fact that he did not let the treatment he got from other villagers damped his spirits and even though he has every reason to despise them he holds no grudges against them. He possesses incredible determination and fortitude and is willing to go to any lengths to fulfill any activity he starts, enduring the most intense hardships and ordeals gladly and without complaint, so long as it helps him achieve his goals. But though he is willing to put himself in harm's way to achieve his goals he will not risk another person's life for his own good. Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control As a member of the Uchiha Clan, Kensei possesses incredible stamina and vitality and an exceptionally long potential lifespan. He is also blessed with immense chakra reserves and his chakra levels seemed to have increased after he gained the Mangekyō Sharingan. Sensory Capabilities Having been born blind Kensei trained as a sensor to overcome that disadvantage. He can sense the chakra of others from extended distances and used his sensory skills so much that he can identify a person by what he calls as the feel of their chakra. After obtaining the Sharingan his sensory skills were further augmented by the Sharingan's ability to see chakra, including otherwise hidden barriers. Another outcome of his initial blindness was that his other senses became much more sensitive. For instance he possesses excellent hearing and could other people's presence by the slightest of sounds and the feeling of vibrations through the air. Taijutsu In battle, He uses the White Tiger Fighting Style a combat style that mainly uses a combination of quick movement. The attacks from this way of combat are used with quick jabs, kicks, and grapples. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kensei's dominance over the earth has also stemmed to the objects usually found under the surface of the earth. He has a control over all minerals and metals normally found within the ground. This control even refers to bones, which are found underground from burials, and after being pressed underground overtime. This has shown to be a great skill, so Kensei can actually pull precious gems from the ground. After doing this he can simply use they are, or manipulate them in anyway that he wishes. Such control indeed, that he was able to go back to the scene where Kimimaro used the Dance of the Seedling Fern right before his death. Such control allowed him to use his Natural Energy to control the bones, of the Shikotsumyaku. He couldn't form it from his body like the members from the Kaguya Clan, however he could control manipulate it as he wanted with his control. Kensei while once fighting a user of the Crystal Release, and easily used the person's ability against them, showing that when they used a Crystal Armour and Kensei pressed the crystal in sending spikes within the Crystal Armour, stabbing them dead. This such control potentially gives him to the Crystal Release, and the manipulation of the Shikotsumyaku bones. Also, due to the earth within it, Kensei can control a the lava of Lava Release. When he was younger during a battle of control against a master of Lava Release, the master surely won, however Kensei was able to resist a bit against the control, such as pushing a blast of lava back towards the user to keep it from hitting him. However, now, he could fully control the lava with ease, using it's component of earth as his own weapon. Such passive control of the earth element, Kensei has thought of himself as a sort of "Earth Bender". This is due to that fact that he refers to his dominance over the earth as "bending the earth to his will". This makes him quite an opponent against users of earth release. His combination of his Earth Release along with his sheer mastery over the area of senjutsu could even allow him to control the earth's plants. He can create volcanoes, and command them to erupt at his command. One example of his skill is that he could be in the middle of an open field and instantly turn the ground around him into liquid earth. A type of mud, however without an water release component. Kensei has two main ways of transportation. He uses a boulder and levitates it, and flies around it similar to the Desert Suspension technique used by a Sunagakure ninja. The second way is similar to the Mayfly technique used by Zetsu, in which Kensei moves under through the ground, undetectable. He has been seen multiple times using his Earth Release in conjunction with his archery, using a Transmutation-like ability he can turn a piece of earth into ebony, or even that of diamond. Flying Thunder God Technique Dojutsu Sharingan Kensei's dojutsu allows him to see fast-moving objects and, offer some amount of predictive capabilities, he can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. He is also able to copy almost any jutsu he has seen, memorising ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with perfect accuracy. He can perform the basic sharingan genjutsu, allowing him to through eye contact, suggest thoughts and actions to a target, coercing them to divulge information or act in a particular way, potentially without the target's awareness. He can take complete control of the target's body, forcing them to do exactly as he wants. More than one person or animal can be taken control of in this way, though the more he takes control of the harder it is to remain in control for long. His Sharingan gives him an advantage that he'd usually not have. He refers to his eyes as a Blessing, rather than a curse like others, due to the fact that it allows him to see. It gives him perfect normal 20/20 vision but due to that, it drains 2x more chakra than it would for any other Uchiha. The normal chakra drain is very low in terms of the rate it takes, so he can usually have it active without any complications. Genjutsu Genjutsu (Literally meaning, Illusion Techniques) is a area of jutsu in which Kensei excels drastically. Some may say he is a walking genjutsu. Because of his Uchiha Clan heritage, those who know him, also know he can make adequate use of the clan's unique dojutsu. The sharingan itself has been known to put opponents of the user under strong genjutsu, ending a conflict quite quickly and rather quietly. Kensei has lived to see some of the most powerful genjutsu's known within the shinobi world, one being the Tsukuyomi, and even the greatest of all genjutsu, the Kotoamatsukami. Back when shinobi was younger in age, he wanted to be the perfect shinobi. But he wanted to be skilled in Genjutsu as well. So he began training in it, using his eyes. However, Kensei knew that anyone who knew of the great Sharingan, knew of its great prowess in genjutsu usage. It was a simple method to avoid its gaze, dont look in the eyes. Many had succeeded in evading its deadly gaze. But Kensei was smart. To fight an opponent, you had to see them somehow. He'd use that against an opponent. The tsukiyomi was a great genjutsu, but in his opinion, his was greater. The genjutsu itself was powered from his Sharingan, but it would basically be used on his whole body overrall. Basically the genjutsu would envelope his whole body in a sort of invisible aura. When the opponent would look at any part of his body, they would be caught in the genjutsu as soon as they laid eyes on him. Then Kensei could induce any genjutsu he wanted upon them. He can control what they feel, hear, smell, see, and taste. Each of the five senses. He could continually use the genjutsu once they are caught. If an opponent were to be launching an attack at him such as a barrage of Shuriken and Kunai, he could make them think in their mind that he was hit, but however he'd dodge and then attack from behind, leaving his opponent wondering how he did so. This genjutsu is much like Tsukuyomi, which is near unbreakable once one is caught in it. It is basically always active. Intelligence Equipment Arrows: One cannot do archery without anything to shoot, so obviously, arrows are a key factor in Kensei's long range battling. His arsenal consists of a variety of different assortments of arrows, each kind with a specific purpose. He has used a variety of different arrows, each fitted with a special arrowhead that is either stored in his armory stored and ready to be summoned, attached to the arrow itself beforehand. He primely has multiple copies of: Standard Titanium-tipped arrows , Wire Cable arrows (Wire Strings attached to the opposite end of the tip, can be used for grapple lining), Explosive-tipped arrows, Flashbang-tipped arrows, Smoke Grenade-tipped arrows, Fire-tipped arrow (ignited with chakra)and Sonic-Scream-tipped arrow. Kensei usually imbues his arrows with chakra to boost their speed and damage on impact. Compound Bow: Coming Soon.. Kunai (クナイ, Kunai):'''These along with the shuriken, is one of the most common ninja tools. It is a black dagger with a handle wrapped in bandages and a small ring attached to the end of it. The kunai is designed for thrusting and stabbing, though it can still do some damage if thrown despite not being designed for it, and is about the length of one's hand. '''Military Rations Pill (兵糧丸, Hyōrōgan):' These are special pills that replenish one's chakra and nourish the body. It is made up of powerful stimulants and nutrients, said to allow the user to keep fighting for three days and three nights without rest. At the end of the three days effect, the shinobi is brought to the point of complete and utter exhaustion. Kensei only carries 4 of these with him at a time. 'Shinobi Battle Armor: Kensei often wears the standard shinobi dress of the Warring States Era, consisting of a Purple armour worn over a simple black suit with sandals. This armour is constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body; each collar of his shoulder guards bears the Uchiha symbol. It boasts a higher defense than the simple stealth-orientated clothing that the shinobi would wear on missions that stress concealment over combat. Inside their is a sound removing seal that nullifies sound made by the armor so it cannot be heard. Shuriken: These are sharpened, four-pronged metal stars, useful for throwing. They can also be used for close combat, but not very efficiently. Although small, they can be used to distract, pin down enemy shinobi, or if accurate enough, can kill or incapacitate an enemy. They have an open circle in the centre, useful for grabbing with a finger, to avoid cutting oneself, or to put thread through. The circle is also beneficial to the weapon's overall aerodynamics, ensuring more accurate trajectories. Wire Strings: are thin pieces of wires that are highly durable and can be used for a variety of purposes, such as rappelling, manipulating weapons, binding and restricting the movements of an opponent or setting traps. Trivia *'Kensei's Databook': Category:AlmightySavageTheEternal Category:Male